<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Know Your Name? by rndmcrpydnt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934300">Can I Know Your Name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt'>rndmcrpydnt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Open to Interpretation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>‘What I could do, in this world, in this garden: is to bloom a pretty flower that resembles you.’<br/></em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I Know Your Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Ugly </em>
</p><p>The cold stone floors of the abandoned mansion never made him shiver anymore. He embraced the chills that ran up his spine when his bare feet made contact with the icy ground.</p><p>
  <em> Hideous </em>
</p><p>He listened to his echoing steps that reverberated through the blackened walls as it was the only noise that broke the silence apart from the cawing of crows.</p><p>
  <em> Beastly </em>
</p><p>Even after four years, he still can’t break the habit of pausing along a certain hallway and staring blankly at his reflection in the remaining shards that stuck to the edges of the frame of a mirror he destroyed in a blind rage years ago.</p><p>
  <em> Monstrous </em>
</p><p>Growing up as the result of a baron’s affair with a maid would not have really made Tsukasa Shishiou’s life that difficult had he been able to quietly live with his mother and sister in their humble hut. However, after his mother and dearest sister were taken from him by the plague, his father took him in out of love. Tsukasa could never hate him for that decision. He was grateful that his father treated him like a proper son and gave him the same benefits that would come having been born into nobility but he could not deny the anger that lingered in his heart when he remembers how then man turned a blind eye to his suffering.</p><p>Staring into the mirror, he absentmindedly raised his hand and brushed his fingertips against the twin scars that ran across his face that served as a permanent reminder of the horror of his existence.</p><p>
  <em> Tsukasa Shishiou is a monster and he will live his life as the ugliest thing in the world. </em>
</p><p>He gripped at his hair and let out a shaky breath as if to release at least some of his insecurities from his mind. When was the last time he gave himself a haircut? Five, six years ago? He couldn’t remember. All he could recall was how disgusted he felt looking at his face which was free from any covering then. That was when he started to wear the plain white porcelain Colombina mask and even when his hair had grown long enough to shadow his face, he still wore it to spare the world of beauty from his repulsive appearance. He pushed himself away from the broken mirror and continued to make his way towards the garden. </p><p>The circular garden of where flowers of profound loveliness bloomed was his only solace in the deserted stone mansion he called home. In the middle of it was a great old marble fountain that no longer executed dazzling shows of water dances but he could still vividly remember how the light reflected in the water’s steps as they gracefully cascaded down the basin to spring up later once more. Around the circumference of the open area, a wide variety of flowers of different colors blossomed splendidly under Tsukasa’s gentle care. This was the only place where he could be relinquished from his burdens and bask in the beauty he knew he could never be blessed with even for a fleeting.</p><p>Tsukasa couldn't exactly remember the last time he thought he was beautiful. He can recall snippets of his early childhood with his mother where she’d call him a handsome young man as she’d lovingly kiss his forehead. He remembers a girl telling him his eyes were as deep and warm as the chocolate drink her father would make for her. Or did those really happen? Was he really called beautiful even once in his life? He doesn’t know for sure. All he could remember were his step-brother and step-mother’s stinging insults and deafening shrieks.</p><p>Hyoga was an ethereal child and Tsukasa could remember the fascination that fluttered within him as he first laid eyes upon the boy he would call brother. Hair of starlight, icy blue eyes that seemed to see through him upon their first meeting, and pale skin that glowed like moonlight against his dark clothing. He was a contrast to Tsukasa of russet eyes and dark auburn hair with sun-kissed skin from days of playing under the sun in the streets and on the shore. After losing his family, he hoped that maybe he would find comfort in a boy he could grow with and share a bond of trust.</p><p>Later on, Tsukasa learned that Hyoga was as cruel as he was beautiful.</p><p>The boy who welcomed him with an excited hug and a boyish grin turned into a brat who sent him mocking sneers and harsh shoves when their father’s back turned. He was called various insults, some that stung more than others. His step-mother, meanwhile, was the epitome of those told in the fairytales his mother told him as bedtime stories. He shuddered and wrapped the lion skin around his strong figure and pushed away the dark memories.</p><p>
  <em> A lion who still licks at closed wounds with no will to fight is as good as dead no matter how strong. </em>
</p><p>The morning sun rose and Tsukasa made his way once more to the flower garden he cared for. Passing by burnt tapestries and soot covered walls, he once again paused in front of the broken mirror and stared at the parallel scars that ran across his face. Putting on the mask, he departed from his melancholic reflection.</p><p>Upon stepping into the area, he could already tell that something was off.</p><p>Somebody took the flowers from his garden. It wasn’t a lot, but he could see the difference in how much was missing. To confirm his suspicions, he went around the bushes and he did find cut off stems where there used to be flowers. He could also tell from the cuts that this person knew how to correctly pick flowers as they were angled and cleanly cut with a sharp blade. Judging by the small pools of water splattered around, he could imagine the thief lugging around a jar of water to place the flowers immediately to prevent them from wilting. They made sure to come during the evening as well which helped make sure the flowers were in their best condition for picking. Tsukasa could not help but feel impressed and happy that at least they were carefully taken with skilled grace but the theft still vexed him. It was only these flowers that brought him joy in this dark world he lived in.</p><p>He decided to hide in the shadows that night to wait for the thief and catch them in the act.</p><p>His father was a kind man with golden hair and eyes as blue as the morning sky. When he took him in at the age of seven he spoiled his son with everything he wished for and more and there were times when he even forgot he was an illegitimate child as he was never treated as such. He remembers trips to the beach and walks down the sandy shores as his father told him stories of faraway lands beyond the horizon. He told Tsukasa stories of unimaginable treasures and adventures of heroes who sailed great distances to obtain said riches. Of beautiful people with fish tails instead of legs with enchanting voices that drove sailors to their deaths in the deep waters. He remembers the collection of shells they gathered together displayed in quaint glass boxes his father gifted him after he had gotten to know his son a little better.</p><p>He remembers the warm smile and the crinkles around his eyes as he lovingly ruffled his hair. “You are such a beautiful child, my son,” he said as the waves crashed against the shore and the setting sun’s rays bathed his father in a heavenly glow.</p><p>
  <em> His father’s short life was proof to Tsukasa that the most beautiful flowers in a garden are the ones that get picked first. </em>
</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he was welcomed by the crisp cold air and a garden bathed in blue by the twilight. He stood up from his hiding place and observed the garden. He could already tell that more flowers were taken but he was still surprised at how much remained. Whoever this person was, they not only knew how to properly take flowers but they were also kind enough to take just enough of what they needed. Although Tsukasa was still annoyed with the flower thief, he was beginning to grow more interested instead.</p><p>The day passed and he found himself hiding once more on the floor above the garden where one could openly gaze down the fountain and the flowers in the darkness. The only light came from the stars in the sky and even then it would have been hard to see if he was not accustomed to the dark.</p><p>Hyoga was the first person to greet him in the mansion as the boy was waiting at the front doors when Tsukasa stepped out of the carriage. His father who was the one who picked him up from his old house was already telling him about his brother and how well they’d get along. Ever since that moment it was already ingrained in Tsukasa’s mind that Hyoga was born beautiful. At age seven, the only other person who looked ethereal to him was a boy he was friends with back in the village who had wild white hair with green tips and stunning crimson eyes. Hyoga was a different kind of loveliness. At first glance, Tsukasa thought he looked like the angels in his mother's stories or the star gods from the mountain tribes of a faraway land. When he greeted them with that boyish grin and didn’t hesitate to wrap a complete stranger in a hug, the brunette viewed him as the pure type of beauty. The angelic looking kind with an equally seraphic heart filled with kindness and compassion. </p><p>The first time Hyoga hurt him was a week after he arrived.</p><p>After the warm welcome, Hyoga kept his distance especially when their father wasn’t around. Tsukasa brushed it off as him trying to get used to having another kid in the house and he was too shy to speak to him first. After one week, he was secretly delighted when he heard footsteps behind him on the staircase and saw his step-brother thinking the boy was finally extending an effort to get to know him. Before he could completely turn his body to acknowledge him, he felt a hand on his arm shove him down the stairs. The next thing he knew, he was rolling down the steps and all he could feel in his little body was pain. When he crashed at the end of the staircase, he started crying and their father came rushing at the sound of his son’s agonizing cries. Hyoga said it was an accident, and Tsukasa believed him.</p><p>Tsukasa woke up and opened his eyes to the starry sky. It was still night time but glancing at the flowers, he could tell that more were taken once again. He walked towards where one could overlook the outside of the mansion and saw a figure carrying a lantern gradually getting smaller as they walked away. Daylight broke through and Tsukasa returned to the garden to inspect the flowers and found fragmented eggshells scattered on the soil. When his father passed away, he became friends with the maids and the butlers that served the household and that included the gardener. Since he couldn’t go to the beach as often as he used to when he was still with his father, he grew an interest in flower gardening and the gardener was more than happy to teach the young master the ways of flower care. He learned that eggshells helped in providing nutrition for the soil and aided plants in growing.</p><p>Just like that, the anger Tsukasa bore for the thief vanished.</p><p>On the fourth night, he once again waited in his hiding place but decided to sleep earlier and hopefully wake up when the person came.</p><p>Hyoga did not like him at all. That much was clear when the childish attacks kept coming yet Tsukasa knew better than to retaliate. He didn’t want to disappoint his father. He could not bring himself to despise Hyoga at all since he knew he wasn’t that cruel. It was his step-mother who hated him the most and it was her anger that she passed on to her son that fueled his awful treatment. When they reached the age of ten Hyoga had stopped his childish bouts but instead turned to <em> proper </em>ways of torture. The proper way to destroy someone, according to Hyoga, was to break them in mind and spirit. Along with his step-mother, Hyoga was able to rob Tsukasa of his confidence and pride; leaving him a husk of insecurities and self-hatred.</p><p>When Hypnos freed him from his caring grasp, a soft voice humming happily reached his ears and he spotted a glow from a lantern below. He quietly stood up and carefully leaned over the edge with his cheek resting on his palm to peek at the person who has been taking his flowers these past few days. The figure had their back against him and in the lantern’s light he could identify the lilac hoodless cloak, black hair, and bare feet. He observed them and found himself smiling softly at the delicate manner in which they sliced through the stems and placed the flower in the awaiting jar of water. They turned around, held the lantern up and Tsukasa felt his breath hitch.</p><p>Was he cursed to be exposed to immense beauty throughout his life?</p><p>The lantern casted a warm glow on the man’s face giving his skin a gentle touch but the dark circles under his eyes were still evident. His cat-like eyes were a dark bluish-grey unlike anything Tsukasa has seen before. He continued to watch him as he went around choosing the best blossoms and he soon found himself completely enraptured by his every movement.</p><p>
  <em> He was like a flower Tsukasa was too afraid to touch. </em>
</p><p>On the fifth night, he followed him home. After he watched him collect more flowers and give the soil more eggshells, Tsukasa stealthily tailed him into the nearby village he used to go to when he was younger. He still went there sometimes to sell some of the wild berries and fruit from the forest behind the mansion and buy some meat and candles among other things he used to live. He traced him back to a little hut that was quite smaller than what he used to live in with his mother and walked towards one of the windows where light spilled out. He could hear muffled coughs and a soothing voice trying their best to comfort the ill.</p><p>“Where did you get those flowers?” The old man asked.</p><p>“Stop worrying about it. I’ll sell them tomorrow so we can get your medicine.”</p><p>“It’s you who should stop worrying,” he countered. “You should keep the money for yourself and save it instead of spending it on a dying old man.”</p><p>“Don’t talk like that, grandpa,” he scolded. “You’ll get better, you’ll see.”</p><p>There were times when Tsukasa could still feel the blood dripping down his face when Hyoga decided to use his face for spear practice. He could not remember if he screamed out in pain or if he chose to grit his teeth and endure it. The wounds have turned into scars years ago but sometimes he can still feel pain.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe because he was numb to it when it happened. </em>
</p><p>The next few days, the man continued to come and each time, he did something new with the garden. At first, Tsukasa was annoyed because it was all he ever knew and it felt like a stranger was just barging in into his life but after some time, he realized he liked it. He liked it because in a way, he wasn’t alone anymore.</p><p>The first thing he did on the seventh evening was relocate some of the flowers to maximize the gardening space they had and Tsukasa was pleasantly surprised at the amount of space available. Then, he planted more flowers in the spots he opened up and Tsukasa recognized them as the wildflowers that grew in the forest and he had no qualms against it. </p><p>After observing the little flower for a couple more nights, he noted that he was drawn to a certain bunch of flowers more than the others. Tsukasa felt a sliver of satisfaction form within him when he realized it was the flower that he had made in his younger years when he and the old gardener that served his family decided to take on a project together. He was already certain that the man was knowledgeable in the field of flowers and perhaps he was intrigued by the flower </p><p>On the eleventh nightfall, he called out to Tsukasa.</p><p>“Is anyone there?” Tsukasa doubted that he actually knew he was there and was bluffing. After all, it didn’t take a lot of pondering to know that there was someone else taking care of the garden. “Hello?”</p><p>Tsukasa wanted to talk to him, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to.</p><p>
  <em> Could a monster stop itself from destroying a delicate flower with a single touch? </em>
</p><p>He continued to call out to the phantom of the garden and when he received no answer, he proceeded to talk to a person he couldn’t see by the sixteenth dusk of his daily visits.</p><p>“I’m sure you're a wonderful person,” he beamed in the darkness, sitting on the fountain’s basin. “Only someone with gentle hands and a patient heart can care for a wonderful paradise such as this.”</p><p>“You must have a certain elegance to you, don’t you?”</p><p>“Ah, only kind souls can bring heaven to earth.”</p><p>“You must be a very beautiful person.”</p><p>As more days passed, the flower would spend more time talking to the shadows with nothing but hope that somebody was out there listening. There were several instances where Tsukasa wanted to respond from above but the demons Hyoga left him with seemed to have a tight grip on his heart which would jump to his throat before he could even make a sound. The certainty in his voice almost made him forget the self-hatred he harbored within himself that continued to consume him.</p><p>
  <em> Would God allow a beast to take refuge in the comfort of an angel? </em>
</p><p>He could still remember the blazing heat that enveloped his home when he was fifteen. He could still picture the roaring blazes that slowly consumed the house of memories his father had left in his name for when he came to the age of inheritance. He remembers his step-mother’s cries outside when she realized that her precious son was stuck on the rooftop terrace above the inferno. He remembers the crackling lightning and the heavy rain that soaked him to the bone that stormy night as if the gods were finally taking mercy on him and trying to help him save the only thing he had left of his father. He remembers the fires licking at his skin as he rushed back into the house to save the only brother he ever knew. He remembers the fear that plucked at his heartstrings when he found him standing at the edge of the flower garden. He remembers when his heart stopped when he rushed to Hyoga’s rescue. He remembers the harsh shove that sent him toppling over the edge, leading him to crash onto the marble fountain that stood proudly in the middle of the flower garden. He could still remember how Hyoga looked like a proud, cruel god standing over dancing flames, the rain dripping down his muscular figure, and the full moon gleaming over him like a halo.</p><p>
  <em> He felt like a demon returning to hell after being defeated by a divine being. </em>
</p><p>When the flower had started to clean up the flower garden, Tsukasa felt things he hadn't in a long time. He’d still ramble on about his day and other little things as he scrubbed away the dirt on the pillars, the floor, and the fountain. Tsukasa continued his work in the morning and it was only a short period of time before their little haven transformed. Tsukasa stilled at the thought.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Our little haven. It’s not just me anymore; I’m no longer alone.’ </em>
</p><p>“Wow, this looks a lot better, doesn’t it?” The Flower grinned as he surveyed the area bathed in a dreamy glow under the light of the full moon. “And here I thought our secret side of paradise couldn’t get even more heavenly. Oh, I have a little surprise for you.” Tsukasa raised a brow in interest as he watched him walk out and return with his little trolley that he used to lug his vase for flowers to and from the mansion back to his house. </p><p>“Since we cleared the fountain and well, it doesn’t really work anymore but I thought of another way to put it to use since it would be a shame to leave it as is.” He noticed that there were four large vases of water instead of the usual single medium sized one he always brought. He poured the first three which were surprisingly enough to almost fill the water reservoir and he smiled watching the other struggle with the large vases.</p><p>“Ready?” He asked before he finally poured in the contents of the last vase. Along with the water, two fishes splashed out into the fountain. “I thought that maybe you get lonely in the mornings without me here.” Tsukasa felt the tears start rolling down his cheeks as he gazed down at their sanctuary, the Flower sitting on the basin’s edge slowly dragging his hand through the water.</p><p>“I mean, you’re there, right? I’m not crazy, aren’t I?”</p><p>“I-” Tsukasa spoke before he could even think. The Flower’s head snapped up to his direction and he found himself fleeing the moment they locked eyes.</p><p>
  <em> He wished he could break free from the hell Hyoga trapped him in </em>
</p><p>“You’re a good boy for knowing better than to fight back, Tsukasa,’ his father told him as he held the crying little boy in his arms. “You’re such a strong, smart boy for knowing it’s not worth losing your temper over something so childish.”</p><p>“Dad, should I really not fight back no matter how much I get hurt? Isn’t it unfair? Aren’t I weaker if I don’t have the ability to fight back?”</p><p>“A wise man knows better than to waste a precious emotion like rage and anger over something so trivial. Brave men are those who choose their battles and fight for what they believe in.”</p><p>
  <em> Had he known he was leading his son down the path of loathing himself, would he still have told him to be brave the way he thought of bravery? </em>
</p><p>Tsukasa took off the mask and watched the fishes swim around in the water that sparkled in the sunlight. He looked around the flower garden and in the bright light did he finally understand how much his life has changed since he came into it. The simple presence of a man reduced the loneliness he felt and it was more than anything he expected to happen in his life. Maybe if he could find a way to thank him, then he could meet him without a mask. He thought of ways he could show his gratitude until his eyes landed on the bunch of flowers the man gravitated to on the first few days he came.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What I could do, in this world, in this garden: is to bloom a pretty flower that resembles you.’ </em>
</p><p>The first time the Flower left him a gift, he almost cried. After he had collected the flowers and spent a fair amount of time talking again the night after they made their first brief indirect contact, he brought out an object wrapped in cloth and placed it on the basin’s edge.</p><p>“My grandfather has been getting better lately and he insists on making wood carvings no matter how many times I told him to rest. I know this will never be enough to show my gratitude but I hope you accept it. Goodnight and goodbye, see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Unwrapping the gift, he found a small carving of a lion’s head hanging off a thin strand of rope. The small token of gratitude only made Tsukasa even more excited with his gift and it inspired him to continuously work hard in creating the perfect flower fit for him. The next evenings went on normally with Tsukasa hanging onto every word that came out of the Flower’s mouth as he tried to quell the self-hatred that ate him away. He wanted to reach out but aside from the insecurities that still raged on within him, he wanted to give him the flowers he was growing in secrecy.</p><p>“Grandfather’s illness started affecting him again. It’s not as bad as it used to be but I think that I’ll have to watch over him just to make sure his condition is stable. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to visit as often but I’ll try. Goodnight and goodbye.”</p><p>He didn't come back for two weeks.</p><p>“One day, a person will come into your life by chance and you’ll realize a life without them is a life not worth living. When you find that person who can find you in the darkest of nights and still reach you, keep them close to your heart and never let them go.” He didn’t really understand what his mother meant when she told him that, but he knew it was important so he held onto it even when he could no longer remember the stories she told him.</p><p>Tsukasa revelled in the sheer beauty of the flower that blossomed from his innovation. Though he deemed it was still far from the true allure of his little flower, it would suffice. Its full petals resembled his eyes in the light that had captured his interest that first night he laid eyes on him.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Today. I’ll finally meet you today.’ </em>
</p><p>He didn’t have a lot of clothes so all he could do was make sure that his shirt, tunic, and pants were clean and that the lion skin he used as a cape was free from dirt as well. He debated on whether or not he should put on the mask days before and decided against it. He glanced at the broken mask that rested on the fountain’s basin and smiled before leaving for Gen’s town.</p><p>There was a silent ambience to the place despite the merry laughter of the children playing in the streets and the galloping of horses as they trotted down the roads. He navigated his way to the small home he ended up finding when he followed the Flower all those nights ago. The curtains were drawn shut and nobody answered the door when he knocked. He figured that the man he was looking for was out and so he walked back to the streets to ask of his whereabouts.</p><p>“Hello,” he greeted the children who were running around. “Do you know of a person who sells flowers around here? Tall and skinny with black hair and bluish-grey eyes.” The young ones thought for a moment.</p><p>“Oh, you mean the Wizard?” One beamed.</p><p>“The Wizard?” Tsukasa echoed.</p><p>“Yes, that’s what I’ve heard him get called around here,” another explained. “I’ve heard my ma call him as sly as a fox.”</p><p>He smiled at the comparison and although he had seen him as a flower and as a cat, he supposed a fox was a good parallel as well. “I see, do you know where he is?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not, sir. In fact, I don’t think anyone knows where he is. I’ve heard the elders say that he disappeared along with the flower petals dancing in the wind.” Tsukasa could feel his heart pound harder and his hands instinctively gripped the bouquet tighter at one of the older kid’s words.</p><p>“Could you please elaborate?”</p><p>“Well, when his grandpa died about a week ago he started acting all funny and weird and creepy. Then we stopped seeing him selling those pretty flowers he had and then we stopped seeing him at all.”</p><p>“My daddy said that he’s probably dead right now.” He felt the tears forming in his eyes and the flowers quivered under his shaking grip.</p><p>“Could I please know his name?” <em> Even just his name. Let his name be a sign for hope. Just once, let me have hope. </em></p><p>“Sorry, nobody in this town knows his name since all he ever was called was the Wizard.”</p><p>In the end, Tsukasa wasn’t even allowed to know his name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Because Tsukasa is a monster who lives in misery. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all he loved, he loved alone. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is based on the song The Truth Untold which is based on the Italian tale 'La Citta di Smeraldo' but in this "retelling" I decided to keep the ending and Gen's fate open and vague instead of letting him be definitively dead like the character in the folktale</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>